Shadows
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their secrets were gonna explode at some point or another... but just how many of them are hiding things? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Nightmares Stealing Dreams

_Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

" _All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

" _Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

" _You got it. Same with you because if Yuki finds out, she'll kill me." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early September morning making him want to go back to sleep, which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

" _What did you see?" Finn asked._

" _Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… and now I don't know whether to smack him, tell Yuki or both... after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

" _They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair._

" _That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

" _I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

" _Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

" _She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out_ _at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

 _But Dakota knew from the look on_ _Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

" _He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

" _No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

" _We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

" _Been there… I was just 16 at the_ _time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

" _Rough time?" Dakota asked._

" _I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like,_ _Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

" _At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

" _We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

" _I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet… Yuki's gonna kill me." Dakota said._

 _It was a few days later at the church that the doors were thrown open and everyone turned to where Sami stood after he had ran in._

" _Stop this ceremony right now! That man was unfaithful to his fiancee!" Sami exclaimed, Yuki turning to Seth._

" _What?!" Yuki exclaimed in a startled manner. "What's going on?" She questioned, while holding her rose bouquet in one hand._

" _Yuki… Mandy wasn't lying when she said that she saw Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room after the Bachelor party." Finn explained, Yuki feeling bad that she had lashed out at her friend days ago._

" _So… this is all true? You cheated on me?!" Yuki questioned Seth as her anger started to show._

" _Yes… Yuki, I am so-" Seth responded, Yuki taking the sapphire princess cut engagement ring off and_ _throwing it at him after she slapped him across the face._

" _Read my fuckin lips, Rollins… We're done! D-O-N-E!" Yuki shouted, loudly._

 _Yuki stormed out of the main room of the church, Amanda stepping off of the carpeted step to go check on her but Finn stopped the brunette._

" _Give her some space to clear her head, Darlin'." Finn responded._

" _She's heartbroken." Amanda replied_ _quietly, absentmindedly tugging at_ _her reddish purple bridesmaid dress as they sat down._

 _All Amanda was trying to do was make sure her friend knew the truth…_

Amanda bolted upright, Finn and Yuki helping her sit back against the pillows as Amanda brushed her tears away.

"You okay, Mandy?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah… just a bad dream." Amanda responded, Finn wrapping his right arm around her back and lightly brushing her shoulder length hair back with his left hand.

"You wanna talk about it? Or is it between you and Finny here." Yuki questioned once more.

"I'll be okay… just gonna go make a cup of tea." Amanda replied before she headed downstairs.

"Must've been a hell of a nightmare this time around." Finn responded, Yuki knowing that he was worried as she tied her raven hair back.

"I see." Yuki said quietly.

"I've been trying to ask… are you okay? You look a lot more tired than normal." Finn responded.

"I've been working out more, Finn. That's why I'm tired most of the time. Plus I'm staying away from drinking." Yuki explained, lying towards her friend.

Finn nodded, letting it go for now. He headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen and carefully wrapping his arms around Amanda.

Amanda leaned against him after finishing her herbal tea, Finn feeling her body still trembling.

"I know you… the nightmares you normally have don't shake you up this bad." Finn whispered before Amanda turned to him.

"It was about the wedding being crashed… and that he was gonna go through with it without telling her what he had done. I didn't want her going off at me…" Amanda responded quietly.

"It'll be okay, Darlin'... once the wedding's over, things will settle down." Finn replied before they let go, Amanda rinsing the cup out.

It was the next morning that Yuki was waking up in Seth's arms, the two kissing.

"Hey, you." Yuki greeted quietly with a smile.

"Good morning… think we should do this?" Seth responded, Yuki nodding. "Mandy had another nightmare, didn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah, but… she didn't tell me what was it about." Yuki explained. "So, I think it's between her and Finn." She stated.

"Maybe after things calm down, she'll open up about it." Seth responded before they kissed.

' _You, me and our baby.'_ Yuki thought before they got up and ready for the day.


	2. Possibilities

"Hey… what? You can't be serious." Amanda responded as she was on the phone with Dean after getting ready for the day.

"They tied me up and snuck off to the nearest chapel!" Dean replied.

A yell of "Motherfucker!" was heard all the way downstairs in Dean and Renee's home, Finn and Sami looking at each other.

"Yeah, she's pissed." Sami replied before they saw Amanda. "We've got an impromptu wedding to crash, don't we?" He asked, Amanda nodding.

"They're at the Viva Las Vegas wedding chapel, they tied Dean up and carjacked him!" Amanda responded before the trio left.

Bayley and Aaron looked at each other nervously, the two being the witnesses to the wedding and Yuki adjusting her white veil.

"I really wish Mandy and the others were here, but this is the right thing to do." Yuki said while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yuki, things will be okay." Seth responded before they walked to the altar.

It was as the priest was getting to the part of "Speak now or forever hold your peace." that the doors crashed open, Finn and Sami picking Amanda up to her feet.

"Finny? Mandy? And Sami?" Yuki called out their names, shocked… and then turning back at Seth. "I did not tell them that we were here, Seth."

"Dean did, you both carjacked him after tying him up!" Sami replied.

"Sami, you're not gonna let it go, are ya? Yuki told me about the one night-" Seth shouted.

"That one night was days before you two… reconsumated your relationship but what Yuki didn't know is that the condom was defective. I knew that because Brie and Daniel had a scare recently." Amanda explained.

"What?! Wait… you mean to tell me…" Yuki started to ask, before looking back at Seth and Sami. "Oh sweet God…" She said... before passing out.

Seth caught her as Amanda dialed 911… at the ER, Yuki was waking up after hearing the heartbeat and looking to the ultrasound screen.

"It's okay. Little one's okay." She heard before seeing Amanda.

"But what about Seth? Is he the father or… Sami?" Yuki questioned, now feeling worried about the baby.

"You're about… 8 weeks along, they won't schedule a paternity test until the 15th week. Right now, it's best to focus on your health as well as the health of the baby." The nurse explained before Seth cautiously walked in, Amanda glancing at Yuki before Yuki nodded for her to leave.

Amanda did, heading out into the waiting room as Seth sat down.

"You feeling okay, babe?" Seth asked, Yuki nodding.

"Yeah… quite a shocker at the altar, right?" Yuki stated, showing a smile.

"Yeah… but right now, it's best to rest up." Seth responded before they hugged.

"I can't believe that Mandy threw her tiny frame at the chapel door." Yuki replied with a slight laugh.

"She can be a bit reckless." Seth responded.

"Mhm, which I like in her as my friend." Yuki stated.

Out in the waiting room, Amanda had an ice pack on her bruised right shoulder as Finn sat down next to her as Dean, Sami and Renee joined them.

"You okay, kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Just sore… what a crazy day." Amanda responded.

"No more throwing yourself at doors, lass." Finn replied, his right arm around her.

At the apartment later, they were unwinding… and Yuki noticed that Amanda was drunk.

"Sorry we disrupted your wedding." Amanda responded.

"Hey, it was Seth who didn't want to wait. But we're okay at the moment and I hope Finny is watching over you, since you're drinking my bottle of scotch." Yuki explained.

"I only drink it when I feel like I fucked up on some level." Amanda replied, setting the glass down.

"Mhm, just don't get yourself sick okay." Yuki said, placing a hand on her right shoulder.

Amanda nodded, closing her eyes and curling up on the couch as Finn locked the alcohol away and walked over to them.

"I locked it earlier, she still got into the cabinet. John wasn't kidding when he told me she picks locks easily." Yuki replied.

"Why did Seth want to rush the wedding? He's holding onto tradition?" Finn asked.

"Maybe, or something bad was probably gonna happen on the real day. But this time, we gonna wait until our official day where you, Mandy and the others can be there." Yuki explained.

"Good idea. Just no more carjacking me." Dean responded.

"Hey, it was his idea from the beginning." Yuki stated.

"Ha ha." Seth responded sarcastically.

"Shh!" Finn replied, pointing to a sleeping Amanda.

"Yeah, shush you." Yuki said, poking Seth's cheek while showing a smirk.

It was later in the night that Amanda was waking up, much more sober as Yuki handed her a glass of water.

"No more drinking on an empty stomach, Amanda Rose Cena." Yuki replied, Amanda nodding as she drank the water.

"I feel like I threw myself off of something or at something, I can't remember which." Amanda responded.

"You threw yourself at the doors of the chapel when you, Finny and Sami came to stop the eloping." Yuki explained.

"Did Seth lose it and start yelling or hitting people?" Amanda asked.

"Seth did yell at Sami about me and him hooking up while we were separated, but nothing else happened beside me passing out in shock." Yuki explained.

"You and the baby okay?" Amanda questioned, Yuki nodding as Finn and Sami walked in.

"He started it!" Sami responded before they saw Kevin Owens limp in.

"What a surprise." Amanda muttered sarcastically.

"We didn't expect to see you, Owens." Yuki said with arms crossed.

"Hey, Kev?" Amanda responded, Kevin looking at her. "Take the highway, go to Boyle Heights, Los Angeles… and go get your ass beaten senseless by either Pentagon Dark or Matanza Cueto in The Temple!" She replied, Yuki laughing.

"From Lucha Underground, Mandy?" Yuki questioned, Amanda nodded. "That show never gets old."

"I'm still hoping someone straps Mundo to a backboard and hurls him down the stairs." Finn responded as Kevin left.

"Bit violent, ain't it?" Seth asked.

"Not more so than how WWE was back in the Attitude Era." Yuki replied.

It was a few days later at a Raw event that Amanda found herself talking to Dianne about what had happened.

"Oh yikes… well I guess it's one thing that won't stay in Sin City." Dianne responded.

Amanda nodded in agreement… and was getting ready for tonight.

 _ **Amanda Cena vs Stardust, Weapons Of Mass Destruction match…**_

"Well this has been insane from the get go but remember, Stardust threw out the challenge." Michael Cole replied.

"He might've gotten in over his head here, Mandy's giving as good as she's gotten." Byron Saxton responded. "Thoughts on this, Yuki?" He asked as Amanda set Cody on a ladder.

"I believe that both Cody and Mandy can do it all tonight here in this arena. With me watching her right here, and Finn probably backstage keeping an eye on his Demon Mistress, they can lead towards victory of this match." Yuki explained while watching Amanda.

Amanda jumped onto the top of another ladder as fans chanted _"All night long! All night long! All night long!"_ and cheered loudly as Amanda hit a moonsault off of the top of the ladder and the force of it sent her and Cody caving through the second one.

Amanda covered Cody for the pinfall, the referee counting to three and the bell ringing before Amanda was helped up and her and Finn hugged each other.

At times, all they wanted was to be in each others arms.


End file.
